Butterfly Kisses
by Zucht
Summary: Fresh from a long run a sweaty Lois Lane inadvertently gives Clark a piece of Red Kryptonite. How does she respond and what about the aftermath?
1. Chapter 1 Teasing and Taunting

**Disclaimer:** _Smallville and all related elements, characters and indicia © Tollin-Robbins Productions and Warner Bros. Television, 2002. All Rights Reserved. All characters and situations—except those created by the author—are copyright Tollin-Robbins Productions and Warner Bros. Television. Superman created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Schuster._

**Butterfly Kisses**

**CHAPTER ONE**

The azure sky was clear as the late July sun baked the Kansas countryside. A lone female could be seen running; her long stride on well muscled legs, a testament too many miles ran, exhibited her enjoyment of the exercise. With each step she felt freer than she had in months.

It wasn't that she didn't enjoy running in Metropolis, but here she hadn't heard ant cat-calls or whistles. There were no lame pick-up lines. No pervs following her, enjoying the sight of her toned body. No one was fantasizing about getting sweaty with her. She had been seen while on this run – a few cows enjoying their cud, some birds occupying the phone lines, and the few fish that had witnessed her skinny-dipping in Crater Lake just before she started back.

Her legs, while toned and shapely, also bore the scars that her lifestyle seemed to provide; the abrasions on her knees were barely visible, there was a slight pucker from a bullet hole on her right thigh – as was a still pink tendril of a scar from a knife slash, and both ankles, as well as wrists, had nearly healed scars from being sadistically tied to a railroad track – cliché maybe, but almost lethal. Despite all this, she still kept at her job, thankful for an over-protective partner and a guardian alien – not that she would ever admit it.

When she reached the outer boundary fences of the Kent Farm, the soft sound of her footsteps were joined with familiar ones. She glanced at him as he pulled along side of her; there was joy and adoration on his mug while he ran beside her.

As the farm house came into view, he charged ahead to a gate post and lifted a leg…

"Good one, Shelby!" She called as she passed him, "Show that stick whose boss."

As she neared the farm house, she saw a familiar blue and red clad figure walk from the barn and start to leisurely fly towards Metropolis, only to stop in mid-air for a second and streak to the South.

When she stopped by her car, she made a mental note to ask Clark about why Superman had stopped. She then leaned forward and began stretching her tired muscles. Shelby caught up with her and sat nearby watching her with his tail wagging happily in the dust; she was glad that she had remembered to take her allergy medicine.

As she wrapped her arms around her legs, she heard Clark open the barn door and drop a load of planks.

She laughed to herself before she chastised him, "Quit looking at my ass, Smallville!"

"Lois? I didn't recognize the face."

"Hey!" She barked. 'Smallville's going down for that!' she thought angrily, "Plaid Boy, who else would be stretching at my car?"

"A repo-man… er, woman?"

"Keep it up and I'll repo your desk at the Planet!"

"Only Perry can do that."

"He owes me one."

"For what?"

She glared at him, "Taking one of his charity cases under my wing!"

His eyes narrowed, knowing that she was implying that he was the charity case. Then he was distracted by her standing up, placing a foot on her fender and straightening her leg. Gracefully, she leaned forward to touch her toes, and her shorts inched up distractingly high.

With a Herculean effort, he blinked and cleared his throat, "To what do I owe the pleasure of you interrupting my day off?"

"I wanted a run," she answered while changing legs, "without perverts leering at my body." Leaning forward, she didn't notice him turn away with a look of guilt on his face. "Is the house open? I want a shower."

"Of course, Lois, feel free, my house is always open to you." She took no notice of the sarcasm in his voice. "But I don't think that there will be hot water."

"No problem, Smallville. On a day like today a cool shower will be welcome."

"Then don't let me stop you."

"Clark?" she asked straightening up, "You know the geology around here pretty well don't you?"

"I suppose so; I took geology in high school and a couple of courses in college."

She pulled a rock out of her pocket and tossed it to him. He caught it and immediately stood taller.

"It looks like a ruby, but they aren't native to this area are they?"

--

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2 No More Teasing

**Butterfly Kisses**

**CHAPTER TWO**

He fingered the rock and placed it in his shirt pocket. "No, Beautiful, this rock isn't from around here."

"What did you call me, Smallville?"

"Beautiful; I can't think of anyone more beautiful."

"Knock it off. I'm going to take a shower."

"Why? You smell wonderful."

She saw him close his eyes and inhale – deeply.

"That's disgusting, Smallville!"

He chuckled, that was when she noticed that Shelby had moved under the porch and was watching and whimpering. With a shake of her head she started toward the house, only to have him catch up to her and wrap his arm around her waist.

"What the… Knock it off, Smallville!"

He pulled her close and bent his head over her shoulder, and inhaled moving his head toward her ear. When his nose was near her ear he whispered, "You smell – sexy!"

"Cool it, Smallville, or I'll take you down!"

"Sounds good; how about two out of three falls in the hay loft?"

"In your dreams, Farm Boy!"

"You're right. My dreams… They were especially vivid the first few months after you moved out of the farm house."

"What…?"

"Every inch of my bed smelled like you – you naughty little minx."

Her eyes widened and she blushed at the implications of his statement, and her memories.

"Do you know what it's like to try and get to sleep when each of your senses are screaming for someone so," he kissed her neck, "desirable?"

She tried to pull away, "What has gotten into you?"

"Red Kryptonite."

"Red what?"

"Red meteor rock."

He continued to kiss and smell her neck as she asked, "I thought there was… only green?"

Between each kiss he listed them, "Green… Red… Black… Blue… Silver…"

"What do they do?"

"You talk too much." He inhaled deeply and smiled, "You're almost ready." He turned her and captured her lips with his.

She wanted to fight…

She began to respond…

Her arms encircled his neck…

She moaned and leaned her head back…

He began kissing his way down her trachea…

"Please… Clark…" she panted, "What does… the red… do?"

He stopped and looked at her, "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

When he saw that she wouldn't answer, he backed her up against her car's front fender and spun her around. He pushed her hair to one side and began to kiss his way down the vertebra of her neck. When he reached her sports bra, he could feel her trembling – but she still wouldn't answer his question.

She audibly gasped when he began kissing down her spine just below her sports bra, and before he was halfway to the base of her spine she arched her back and keened, "Yes!... I am… enjoying… this…"

He hooked the waist of her shorts and slowly lowered them down her hips, past her strong thighs and her shapely calves. Gently, he blew cold air up the length of her right leg and she quivered. As he stood, he traced his finger tips along the contours of her legs…

She turned and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. No thoughts, no questions, just pure carnal lust. Her left leg rose and wrapped around his thigh; greedily she ground herself against him.

She broke the kiss long enough to pull her sports bra over her head and toss it away.

He picked her up and lay her across the hood. When he leaned down to kiss her, she had one thought – 'Too many clothes!'

Her eyes were inflamed with lust and she grabbed his shirt, ripping it open. As she pushed it over his shoulders, neither of them noticed the thunk……… thunk…… thunk… tink, of the meteor rock as it bounced across the hood and settled on the passenger side windshield wiper.

He collapsed on her, eliciting a guttural cry of pleasure from her. When he rolled to the ground all she could manage was a grunt of surprise.

She looked at him and saw that he was staring at her. There was unadulterated fear in his eyes as he jumped up and flew away.

Her fists pounded on the hood as she screamed her frustration to the heavens….

**--**

**TBC…**


	3. Chapter 3 Butterfly Kisses

**Butterfly Kisses**

**CHAPTER THREE**

_There was a time when she believed that she was long past being astonished by anything. She had been there and done that too many times in her life. But there she was, lying in bed looking into the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen. When he started to stir, she sat up against the headboard, picked him up, and gently rocked her son._

_When her mother had died, she had taken care of her little sister; even though she herself was but a mere child. With little adult supervision, she had raised Lucy the best she could, and believed that she had failed. This had jaded her opinion of children. _

_She never wanted them._

_She never wanted a chance to screw up again._

_She couldn't imagine the love she felt for this little tyke._

_Her husband roused and moved to sit beside her, with his arm around her shoulders. She leaned her head against his and smiled._

_For the first time in her memory she had a family. One that gave her more than she… more than she ever understood… Lois Lane-Kent was loved._

_Clark shifted his head and started planting butterfly kisses on her cheek…_

Butterfly kisses on her cheek… She smiled and started to laugh when he licked her cheek…

Her eyes flew open and she shoved him away! "Shelby! Get off! Get back!" She glared at the dog, then jerked herself up and slid off her car hood with one word on her mind, 'Clark!'

Without a thought she ran past a speechless Chloe and into the barn.

--

Chloe Sullivan had been three-quarters asleep when Lois had left that morning for a run. The only thing that she was sure of was that Lois didn't have her cell phone on.

When one of Lois' FBI informants had called to let her know that the Beider Corporation International headquarters building was being raided, she had tried to call Lois and Clark. They had spent the last eight months investigating BCI and they needed to be there for the story. When she had seen that Lois' car keys were missing, she knew that Lois had gone for a long run, and there was only one place she felt safe enough for that – Smallville, or more specifically, the Kent Farm.

She had pushed the speed limit and had fish-tailed when she turned down the lane that led to the farm house. It was a relief when she saw Lois' car and she slid to a stop behind it. The dry grass crunched under her feet as she started to run past Lois' car to the farm house.

But she froze in place when she saw Lois on the hood… unconscious… naked… spread eagle… her cheek being licked by Shelby.

Chloe's hand was groping for her cell phone when Lois had jumped up and ran into the barn. She picked up her cousin's clothes and started toward the barn when Lois barreled out of the barn and streaked to the farm house.

--

Lois Lane was… angry, frustrated, pissed off, peeved, excited, furious, irate, and just plain horny. Her partner, her best friend, the man she was starting to have feelings for was… had been… they nearly…

When she was running back down stairs she saw her cousin running toward her. Without a second thought, she grabbed Chloe by the front of her shirt and lifted her off the ground.

--

**TBC…**


	4. Chapter 4 She Knows

**Butterfly Kisses**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

"Where is he!?"

"I don't…"

"Don't lie to me little cousin! Where does he go when he's upset?"

"Here…"

"He's not here. He was, but he flew off!"

"Why…"

She dropped Chloe onto a chair and leaned over her menacingly, "I've never pried; I've never once demanded explanations for his odd behaviors and disappearances. But when my best friend, my partner, the man that had me begging for…" With a snort, she glared at her little cousin, "Then he just up and flew away. I'm not going to lose him! Now, where-did-he-go?"

"He literally flew?" Chloe asked meekly, unsure exactly how much Lois knew.

"Knock it off, Chloe, I know he's Superman." She began to pace around the room. "It's all so clear now! The disappearances, the lame excuses, you always there to cover his ass."

"Lois, what happened?"

She stood tall, placed her hands on her hips, and stared at her cousin; then began, "When I got back from my run, Clark was here. Suddenly he was very manly and aggressive. Chloe, he wanted me and I wanted him in ways…"

As Lois' pause lengthened, Chloe asked, "Was he wearing a red crystal?"

"No, but…"

"That's odd."

"…before he went all macho I had asked him to identify a red rock I found while running."

"You two were," she just waved her hands about and grimaced, "and then he stopped and flew away?"

"Yes."

"What happed to the rock?"

"I don't know."

Chloe muttered to herself, "Where did it go?"

"Chloe, what do you know?"

She looked up at her older cousin and cleared her throat, "The red rock is from Clark's home planet. It acts like a drug and strips away his inhibitions. When he's on it, he feels like he can juggle planets. Whatever he wants, he takes."

Lois sat on the coffee table and slumped, her ego deflated. "So I was just a piece of tail."

"I doubt that." Chloe said knowingly, "We both know that he can be anywhere in the world in just a few seconds. And we both also know that he gets bags of fan letters each day, many with offers from willing women."

"So."

"So, Martha believes that the rock also amplifies his wants and desires. Admit it cuz, you've liked him for quite a while – haven't you?"

"I don't want to screw up our partnership, or his friendship."

"Neither does he. But Lois, he does have feelings for you."

"Are you sure?"

"Very."

"So where did he go?"

"What direction did he head?"

She scrunched up her eyebrows and thought for a minute, replaying their near tryst in her mind. "He flew north."

--

Lois knew that there was a side to her modest little cousin that she had never been allowed to see, but the woman that had stripped down to nothing but a smile beside her car, was totally unexpected. As Chloe wiggled into her thermals, Lois thought about the last 40 minutes…

--

**TBC…**


	5. Chapter 5 Kawatche Caves

**Butterfly Kisses**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

"_He flew north."_

_Chloe sat there for several uncomfortable minutes until she came to a decision. "Ok, Lois," she said as she stood and started toward the stairs, "We'll leave in a few." As she started up the stairs, she turned and threw Lois' clothes to her, "And please get dressed!"_

_Lois stared at the two pieces of cloth and frowned, it had almost seemed like a dream – she had never been that out of control with a man before. And it was a man that she had responded to. She had wanted Clark!_

_The amount of time that they spent on their stories had grown until they would often be with each other around the clock for several days at a time. She had clothes at his apartment and he had some at hers. They had each others keys and were each others secondary emergency phone numbers._

_She knew her private life had become almost nonexistent, but she had never missed it. Work – she thought she was concentrating on work; she now realized that she was deep into a relationship and she didn't want to run away, she wanted to go deeper!_

_After thumping around upstairs, Chloe came down with a large duffle thrown over her shoulder and a battered copy of Robert A. Heinlein's, __Tunnel in the Sky__ under her arm._

"_Let's go."_

_Lois followed her out to her car and rode in silence as Chloe steered her car through a maze of country roads that Lois was unfamiliar with. After what seemed like the fiftieth turn, Chloe stopped at a gate. Lois automatically got out and opened the gate, allowing Chloe access to the pasture, before climbing back in. They drove for another ten minutes before Chloe drove between two large boulders and came to a stop to one side of a small clearing._

_This was where Chloe had gotten out of her car, opened the trunk, and stripped down._

_--_

Noticing that Lois was in a world of her own, Chloe picked up her discarded shirt and threw it at Lois' head.

"Earth to Lois!"

She responded with a glare, "What!"

"Get dressed."

"I am."

"Trust me, Lois," she said as she stepped into a ski suit, "For where Clark went you aren't dressed."

"It's 90 degrees!"

Chloe stomped into her boots and looked up at Lois, seeing her standing there she slammed the trunk lid down and yanked the duffel from her back seat. With a snort, she pulled the clothes from it and glared at her cousin, "Don't waste your stubbornness on me!"

--

Lois was impressed with the smoothness and speed her cousin showed in leading her through a maze of trees and boulders to the secret entrance of the Kawatche caves. Not to mention the ease at which she guided them through the caves to the spot she wanted.

She watched Chloe open the book she had brought and extract an octangle metal disk that she fitted into a similarly shaped notch in the cave wall.

"What now?"

Chloe turned to her and nodded to a place behind her, when she turned she jumped back – an entire wall had disappeared!

"What the…?" She started to back away, but Chloe had grabbed her arm and was pulling her into a room with an odd shaped desk in the middle of it.

"Relax, Lois, we're nearly there."

"Nearly where!?" Lois demanded, but Chloe was zipping up her ski suit and putting on her coat.

"You'll find out."

"Seriously, cuz, this is getting weird!"

"Weirder than making out with Clark and finding out that he's Superman?"

Lois just stared at her for a moment and then put on the heavy coat of Clark's that Chloe had found for her to wear.

"Are you ready?" She asked Lois, and extended her hand for her to take.

Not knowing what to expect, but trusting her cousin, Lois nodded and took her hand.

She saw Chloe slip the octagon disk into a slot and the world dissolved…

--

**TBC…**


	6. Chapter 6 The Ice Palace

**Butterfly Kisses**

**CHAPTER SIX**

Lois was frozen in place, and it wasn't because she was standing in the middle of a snow field. No, she was staring at Heaven, or what she had believed was Heaven when she had died in the plane crash so many years ago.

"Look familiar?"

She looked at her cousin, "I didn't die?"

Chloe smiled, knowing what had Lois confused, "You and Mrs. Kent crashed near here; she dragged you to the Fortress."

"So, how did we get back?"

"You were teleported." Chloe answered as she removed two pairs of snow shoes from the duffel.

"How often do you come here?" An intrigued Lois asked.

"Not very often… but often enough that I've learned to keep my gear handy."

"Where'd…?"

"I picked up the extra gear at the Kent's. It's lucky that you and Mrs. Kent are close to the same size."

Without another word, the two strapped on the snowshoes and began their trek to the Fortress.

--

When they entered the structure, Lois gaped in awe. Her Ice Palace was real, and she was standing in it. She followed as Chloe stepped onto a crystal in front of what could best be described as a control panel. Lights seemed to glow from it and then…

"_**Greetings, Chloe Sullivan, I trust you are here to help my son?"**_

"As always, Jor El. This is…"

"_**Lois Lane." **_Jor El interrupted.

Lois jumped at being recognized.

"_**Why did you bring her?"**_

"She was with Clark today when he was exposed to Red Kryptonite."

"_**Are you unharmed?"**_

Chloe nudged Lois with her elbow, "No… no harm was done. Who are you?"

"**I am the computer representation of Jor El, Kal El's father."**

"Who is…?"

Chloe leaned to her and whispered, "Kal El is Clark's Kryptonian name."

"Oh-kaye… Jor El, where are you?"

"_**This complex and I are one."**_

"This is so…"

"Overwhelming?"

"Unexpected. How did it get here? Who built it? What is its power source?..."

"Lois, leave a few questions for Clark to answer."

"Where is the Farm Boy any way?"

"**If you are referring to Kal El, he is in the back – brooding,"**

Lois smiled at Chloe, and whispered, "I knew it!"

"**Chloe Sullivan, why are you here?"**

"I brought Lois to talk to Clark. He believes that he forced himself on her."

"**I do not understand?"**

"He believes that he almost forced me to have sex with him." Lois answered grimly.

"**A grievous crime, Lois Lane; one that you do not believe that he is guilty of?"**

"I was, or would have been, a willing participant."

"**You are willing to be my son's mate?"**

"I have strong and deep feelings for the man I know as Clark Kent. Your Kal El is not known to me."

"**You know him as, Superman."**

"I know, but Superman has always been a mystery; more of a fantasy than a reality."

"**His dual identity…"**

"Is something for the two of us to work out on our own."

"**Agreed. I will illuminate crystals along the path to where my son is."**

--

**TBC…**


	7. Chapter 7 Confrontation

**Butterfly Kisses**

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Lois started down the path that the illuminated crystals provided. She paused for a moment and looked back. What she saw shocked her; Chloe was enveloped in a vortex of blue and symbols; without a second thought she started back at a run…

"_**Lois Lane, Chloe Sullivan is in no peril."**_

Jor El's words stopped her. "What is going on?"

"_**She is in an education field, learning the Kryptonian language. She is quite intelligent, for a human."**_

"I would like to speak to her."

"_**If you feel you must."**_

"I do."

Chloe looked around confused when the field disappeared and she saw Lois running toward her. "What happened, Lois?"

"What was that blue… whatever?" She answered, as she grabbed Chloe.

Being held in a bear hug by Lois, Chloe did her best to answer, "It's a learning field, it seems to amplify the ability to retain information."

"So you're OK?"

"I'm fine; did you return because you were worried about me?"

"I don't want you hurt."

"I'm safe here. Aren't I Jor El?"

"_**Yes, Chloe Sullivan, you are safe. Lois Lane, if you would return to the path…"**_

"Will there be any more surprises along the path for her?"

"_**Undoubtedly. Lois Lane, if you are surprised by anything ask, my consciousness will hear your question from anywhere inside the structure."**_

She swallowed and gave Chloe another hug before starting down the path again. Every few minutes she would stop and check her back trail the way the General had taught her. '_The way back always looks different,'_ she remembered him always saying. Still, it took her a good 20 minutes to get to where she could see Clark. He was sitting slumped forward on a crystal about 30 yards ahead, facing away from her.

She waited, watching him, hoping for… she wasn't sure what.

Finally, she circled around to approach him from the side away from the nearest… crystal… wall… she decided to call it a wall.

He saw her and started to move, but a red field appeared around him effectively stopping him.

"Thank you, Jor El."

The silence the Kryptonian computer responded with was almost deafening.

Lois stepped in front of Clark and crossed her arms. His flinch told her more than any words could have.

"Clark."

He just sat there, looking down.

"Clark!"

He flinched and scooted closer toward the wall.

She looked at him and uncrossed her arms, allowing herself a moment to mull. Gently, she cooed, "Smallville."

His attention leaned toward her.

"Smallville, Smallville, Smallville, Smallville, Smallville, Smallville…"

She stopped cooing when she saw his tears and sat beside him, leaning forward in an unconscious imitation of him. "I thought you were over your pity parties?"

"Lois…" The words were barely audible, "…I almost raped you!"

"No… I'm pretty sure you didn't."

"You had no choice! I was going to… to…" he couldn't say it again

As the silence stretched, she became impatient. "Fuck me?"

"Lois!"

"Sorry if I'm indelicate, but it's true. You were a zipper pull away from the highlight of your life."

"I'm sorry."

"You should be!" She scoffed, "Leaving me like that."

"Lois…"

"No. Clark, you listen to me! You may have been aggressive, but I wanted you! I wanted you to screw me."

"Lois!"

"Clark! Smallville, Farm Boy, Prince of Plaid: I wanted you, period. Not Superman, not this Kal El, no one else but you."

"How can you ever trust me again? How can you stand being near me? I feel like I ruined our friendship."

She leaned against him, moving her left arm around his waist and her right hand to his bicep. "You're right, Smallville, our friendship will never be the same…"

His head bowed about as low as it could go in his grief.

"…The only thing we can do," she cuddled closer and stroked his bicep, "is to try and move forward."

--

**TBC…**


	8. Chapter 8 Epilogue Part 1

**A/N:** I know that traditional epilogues are normally a single chapter. I had this entire story finished, except for a little final edit work, when I reread the story start to finish - The epilogue consisted of app. 370 words and didn't wrap up the story to my satisfaction. Now, after reworking the chapter, the epilogue is over 1500 words and I'm still working on it. This part is to my satisfaction, so I'm posting it. FYI... nothing in Italics existed before I started this rewrite. Let me know if you think I've done the right thing.

**Butterfly Kisses**

**EPILOGUE Part 1**

Sunlight filtered through the inner curtains of her bedroom window. She stirred slightly and felt the weight of a body next to hers. The urge to yawn and stretch overcame her; when she was through, she turned and looked into his soft yearning brown eyes.

With a smile, she leaned toward him and whispered one word, "Bath."

As his blond tail disappeared through the hall door, she threw off the light sheet that she had slept under and stretched again. Then she ran her hands down her body remembering the previous night… …No, the previous three months…

--

_At the Fortress, Clark had shared his greatest fear with her – being alone. _

Her heart broke when he told her of the death of his birth parents… of his people… of his planet… why his father's heart was weak…

She held him as they both cried.

-

The promise they made that day to build their relationship before getting physical lasted a week – for her.

Eight years!

They had known each other for eight years!

During the eight years that they had known each other, they had lived together, fought, made up, talked, listened, celebrated, and comforted each other.

She was ready.

She was willing.

She was able – to wait another week until they were at the farm for a visit…

-

That Saturday morning while he did repair work around the farm, she went shopping for their lunch.

After lunch she cleaned the kitchen - of the wrappers from their burgers. Then she spent the next three hours in the bathroom mentally and physically preparing herself to… seduce Clark.

-

There were five outfits laid out on Clark's bed; she paced in front of them, pausing every so often in front of one to think then move on.

With a smile of wistfulness, she picked up one outfit and returned it to her overnight bag; Amber Waves would have to wait. She remembered how much Clark Junior had enjoyed it, but she didn't want to give Smallville the time to bolt during her performance.

Then she picked up the blue teddy – maybe tonight, if all went well. She returned it to her bag along with the black Merry Widow and matching fishnets.

Now, it was down to two.

She knew, Clark, would appreciate her in the Daisy Dukes and the skin tight red crop top. The outfit definitely showed off the body that she had spent so much time in the gym working on. This too she rejected – not easy enough access.

A half an hour later, she was ready!

-

She felt sexy as she strode across the yard to where Clark was working on the paddock fence near the barn. Her sandals made soft crunching sounds on the dirt as her pony-tail swayed silently behind her. The sun was captured in her skin and reflected in the soft bright hues that only baby oil can bring out.

When she neared him, he turned and grinned, "My old jersey never looked so good."

She gave an elegant turn and stepped close to him, "I thought it was appropriate." Her hands drifted up his flannel covered Abs, over his Pecks, and came to a stop on his shoulders.

"For what?"

"Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Because your beautiful girlfriend asked you to."

He closed his eyes and instinctively caught her by her bare thighs when she jumped up and wrapped her legs around his torso. "What are you up to, Lois?"

She flicked her sandals off and leaned back until the jersey slid up her flat stomach, over her full breasts and down her outstretched arms – to end up in a pile on the ground. Her back gracefully arched as she righted herself.

A frown crossed her face when she noticed that he had kept his eyes shut. 'Damn,' she thought to herself, 'Farm Boy missed a damn good show!'

"Lois, are you naked?"

She could feel his rapid heart beat, but stuck to her plan. "Smallville, how long have we known each other?"

"Eight years."

"And do you love me?"

"Yes!"

"You have met my family and they haven't scared you off?"

"Ah… No."

"You know that I love your mother?"

"Yes."

"What color are my eyes?"

"Green."

"And my hair?"

"Dark brown."

"And before that?"

"Light brown, platinum blond, auburn, streaked blond, brown, brown with streaks of blond, blond, auburn with blond streaks, and auburn."

"Not bad for a straight man. What color nail polish do I use most often?"

"…Is clear a color?"

"My favorite music?"

"White Snake."

"What is the best meal I've ever cooked for you?"

"… Uh… Coffee and PB and J on toast…?"

"Do you like me?"

"Very much."

"So we've known each other for eight years… we've worked together… we've lived together… we know each others families… we know all about each other… we like each other… we trust and love each other…" She let her words trail off, giving him time to process what she had said.

The silence stretched until he could take it no longer, "So, what do we do now?"

She ran her hands through his hair and brought his head down for a lingering kiss. "Now, Smallville… the games on!"."

-

The consummation of their relationship had a witness; he sat in the open barn doorway, wagging his tail happily in the dust!

- 

**TBC…**


	9. Chapter 9 Epilogue Part 2 the Conclusion

**Butterfly Kisses**

**Epilogue Part 2**

**A/N:** There is a miniscule season 7 spoiler in the first paragraph.

_-_

_Her only regret was not telling Chloe. The next Monday at work, she was noticeably sore and when her cousin asked about her health, she lied and said that she had pulled a muscle in her back. Unnoticed by Lois, Chloe touched her back planning to ease her discomfort; after the pain had transferred to her, she refused to speak to either Lois or Clark for a week!_

_-_

_The next ten weeks did more for her than she could have imagined. For the first time in her life, she was in a loving stable relationship, and she loved it!_

_She had a lot to learn about being in a relationship; fortunately, she and Clark wanted the same thing… Neither were after a 'roll in the hay', something that she had learned the hard way was not as much fun as it sounded – She still had a few scars from that particular romp._

_Despite his lack of experience, she was impressed with his imagination, or maybe it was just a libido finally being exercised after being mostly dormant for over a decade. She actually reined him in; sex on every continent was a bit much for the first week of a relationship that she wanted to last. A simple confession on her part helped…_

…_Since she and her best friend, Dean, had done it just to get it out of the way, she had had only a half dozen lovers and only two since first coming to Smallville. She had learned early how to use her looks to get men to comply with her wishes. Unfortunately, her actions led to her having the reputation of being experienced. There was some appeal to appearing worldly to her peers._

_With Clark, she felt respected without the preconceptions. All he had to be was in the room with her to make her feel stronger. He allowed her to be herself while keeping an eye on her – protection without suffocation._

_Forget the sex, the intimacy was something she had never experienced or expected._

--

…She was very glad that the 'faster than a speeding bullet' moniker was a misnomer; although, the 'Man of Steel' honorific, she could attest to as being deliciously accurate.

With a stretch, she raised her left hand and looked at the platinum ring, with the two carat diamond and flanking rubies, that Clark had given her the night before. She sighed; their relationship would have to become public now.

With Clark not needing to keep his abilities from her, their story production had gone up and they were able to get away for long lunches and discrete weekends.

Their increased 'alone time' went unnoticed at the Planet, mostly because their bickering had increased. After they had realized that everyone was right in that their arguing was a kind of flirting, they had naturally felt the need to increase it.

Where, she wondered, was that fiancé of hers?

She sat up and looked around for her clothes. One drawback to having Smallville as a lover was that her clothes really got spread around in the heat of passion. She smiled at the memory of Clark trying to explain the bra on the weather vane to Ben Hubbard.

With a sigh, then a smile, she grabbed the flannel shirt that Clark had worn the day before…

…Coffee!

She could smell coffee!

Not bothering to button the shirt, she pulled it on as she ran down stairs. With a skip to her step, she swung into the kitchen and froze. "Smal… Mrs. Kent?"

"Good morning, Lois…" Martha smiled warmly. "Coffee?" she asked, holding out a cup.

"Er…" Lois just stared. Clark's mother was in her kitchen, well technically, it was the kitchen in the farm house. But Mrs. Kent had lived in Washington for the last five years, and Lois and Clark only came out on the weekends… Lois closed her eyes and hoped that Mrs. Kent hadn't arrived last night – the action had been long and loud, definitely not for a mother's ears.

The outside door flew open as an animated pair of blonds ran in.

"Coffee!" Chloe panted.

Lois looked confused as Martha, Chloe, and Kara gathered around the coffee pot.

"Why…?"

"Are we here?" Chloe finished.

Lois nodded.

Martha started, "When I saw Superman on the news yesterday, there was an expression on his face that told me I'd better get home. I just knew you two had finally gotten together."

"We were…"

"Going to tell me when the time was right?"

She nodded, wondering where Clark was.

With a grin like a school girl, Martha embraced her soon-to-be daughter, "You have always been a part of the family." She stepped back, "Jonathan would be so pleased, and so am I!"

Lois then found herself in Kara's embrace; then found her fist at her temple. "The House of El also welcomes you, 'We will be stronger with this union.'" Kara quoted an ancient Kryptonian betrothment blessing, and then added, "I've never seen Kal so happy… How did he propose?"

The question caught her by surprise and she felt the stares of the three women pleading for details, "The night before last, we were hovering above the clouds, looking at the stars when…"

"Yes!" was said in an impatient unison.

"…I popped the question. Then last night, Smallville, gave me this ring." She held up her hand for inspection.

"It's beautiful." Martha admired.

"Rubies?" Kara asked.

"A reminder for us; one to remind us that it was redK that brought us together, the other that not being open and honest with our feelings, and the truth, kept us apart for too long."

"Chloe," Martha said looking at the younger woman, "You're being quiet."

"I think it's about time these two got together. And I'm really happy, but…" Chloe sipped her coffee and smiled sweetly at her cousin, "…I just want to know when you got the Brazilian wax?"

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**The End**

**A/N: **In an earlier chapterI made a reference to the novel, **Tunnel in the Sky**** by**Robert A. Heinlein; it contains the earliest use of a teleportation device that I know of. If you are unfamiliar with the book, think of it as 'Survivor' on an alien world without the cameras.


End file.
